Magic in my Blood
by Lostxinxblue
Summary: Harry has a twin that he doesn't know about. She had a very hard childhood,but was adopted in America,where she's grown up. The summer after her 4th year in a magic school in America,she's bitten by a vampire. When she transfers the Hogwarts,what will happen? Will she rezlize Harry's her brother? Will she find her mate? And if she does,what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Reviews make me happy!

**Disclaimer:I don't own.**

Beep...Beep...Beep

My alarm clock went off. I groaned and when down stairs. Today I was flying to Britain to go to Hogwarts. I had gone to a magic school in America,but was transferring to Hogwarts.

"Good morning,sunshine."said my adopted father.

"Hey."I said,grabbing a package of blood from the fridge and putting it in a cup(my adopted dad is a doctor).

"What time did you tell Chelsa you would be at the airport?"Said my adopted mom.

"Ten." I said.

"It's 8:30,It'll take us an hour to get there,and half an hour to get you checked in so you better get ready."

"Ok."

My I should tell you a bit about myself. My name is Tempest Sage Potter,but everyone calls me Temp. I'm 16 years old. I was adopted by Amelaia and Clark Darren when I was 10. Before that I was...I don't really like to talk about it. The Darren's had a son,Joey,who was 13 when they adopted me. He's pretty cool. When I was 11 I received a letter from the Salem School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Salem is pretty far from Houston,Texas;which is where I live. But I did go to The SSWW for 5 years,but the summer after my 4th year something happened.

I was walking home from my friend Chelsa's House when something someone pulled me into an alley. I felt someone's breath against my neck and I was frozen. Again,I don't like to talk about what happened,but to sum it up I was bitten by a vampire. I don't know who bit me,but I do know that I would never wish it upon anyone. the transformation lasted for about 2 days. It was like acid coursing through my veins and molten lava being poured all over me,inside and out. After it was over I had skin the color of alabaster and my black hair was the color of pure obsidian. My green eyes were a startling emerald color. My body was without flaw,but I was still the same height,a tiny 5'1. When first smelled blood it was like I couldn't control myself,but somehow I managed. I thought for sure that adopted parents would no longer want me and give me away just like my real parents had done,but they didn't they helped me through everything and accepted me for who I was.

After a while I got use to being a vampire. My control got better and it was no longer painful to be around people. I had yet to find my mate,but there was still time for that. I mean I _**did** _have forever.

I walked back to my room where I put on a red shirt with black strips at the top and dark blue skinny jeans. I had on a pair of knee-high black converse and my black cloak and pulled my long black hair into a loose braid with a black ribbon wrapped around the end. I always kept on my locket,which had belonged to my mother,even though I had no clue who she really was.

I had just always assumed I hadn't been wanted,because If my parents had died there would have been a record,right? I was a freak,so really,who could blame them. A witch that's also a full-blooded vampire. What kind of parents would want a child like that. obviously not mine.

I had already packed my bag the night before,so I grabbed my leather backpack and slung it on. My backpack is one of those bottomless bags so I never have to carry anything else anywhere,just my backpack. I grabbed my I-pod off my night stand and put it in the bag. I unwrapped a blood pop then headed out the door. My mom was driving me to the airport,so I said goodbye to my dad and Joey. My mom and I then got into her car and started the hour-long drive to the airport.

As we neared she said,"So you've got everything,right? your wand?"

"Yes mom."

"Your broomstick?"

"Yes mom."

"What about your books,do you have those?"

"Yes,mom. I'm fine. I've got everything,don't worry."

"Oh,I know dear. It's just your going to a school half way across the world to learn magic and I don't want anything to happen to you." We were in the parking lot by this time.

"It's ok mom. I'll be fine."

"You growing up so fast,." she said.

"I love you mom." I said,hugging her.

"I love you too,Temp."

We got out of the car and I got my suit case. We went inside to see a frantic Chelsa almost bouncing from foot to foot. "There you are!"she almost screamed when she saw us. She ran over and squished me in a big hug.

"Oh Temp,"she said,"I didn't think you were going to come!"

"I'm here now and your squashing me to death."

"Oh,sorry."she said,letting go.

We went and got me checked in.

"Flight to Britain,now boarding." said a voice over the speaker.

"Gotta go."I said.

I boarded the plane,mom and Chelsa waved. I waved back as the plane took off. I was on my way to Hogwarts and the adventure of a life time.

I got on the plane and took my seat. I was in the middle of and annoying kid staring out the window and yelling about all the shapes of the clouds. On my other side was a rather plump women watching soap operas on a portable DVD player and crying her eyes out Yelling,"No,Janace,No!"

This was going to be a long plane trip.

I took out my I-pod and put on my 'Long Boring Rides' Playlist. The Past by Never Shout Never came on and I started to silently sing along.

After about 3 hours I fell asleep. I woke up to the soap opera woman crying all over my shoulder.

"We are now arriving,please take your bags and leave at the exit."came the voice of the pilot.

I put my I-pod in my messenger bag and exited as quick as I could.

I quickly got my suit case and took a taxi to the train station. I took my ticket out of my pocket.  
Platform 9 and 3/4. What?

I saw three other kids about my age walking to platform 9.

"I can't wait to be going back to hogwarts."said one.

I went up to them and said,"Excuse me? Are you going to Hogwarts?"

"Yes."said the girl.

"Could you tell me where platform 9 and 3/4 is?"

"Sure,just come with us."said one of the boys,who looked oddly familiar.

I walked with them.

"So your new,aren't you?"said the red-haired boy.

"Um..Yea,I transferred from America."

"I'm Ron Weasley."He said.

"I'm Hermione Granger."said the girl.

"I'm Harry Potter."said the other guy.

Why did that name sound so familiar?

"I'm Tempest Sage Potter,but you can just call me Temp ."I said.

"Harry you've found your twin!"said Ron.

"Hardy-Har-Har."said Harry.

"Well you do look alike."said Herminone.

We ran into the wall between platforms 9 and 10 and through to the other side to the waiting Hogwarts Express.

The Hogwarts Express was spewing smoke. I walked aboard. Everyone stared at me. The scents of all the students was very strong. Most had a good smell,and I was glad I had drunk some Blood this morning.

"Hay,Temp,You want to sit with us?"Asked Harry.

"Sure."I said.

We walked through the train for a minute until we found an empty compartment.

We were about to enter when a voice as smooth as silk said,"Well,Well,Well,Potter,Long time no see. Did you have a good summer? Oh,Wait-I don't care!"

I turned to see a guy my age with blonde hair and amazing green eyes. All in All,he was pretty hot,but so far he was on my bad list. No one Talks like that to my new friends and gets away with it. Oh,I was going to get him back,Alright! Oh,and just so you know,You **Don't **want to be on my bad list. As the Title warns,Bad things will happen to you if you are on my Bad List. Like,this one time when I was the Fifth Grade,this one snobby girl called Chelsa a freak,she got put on my bad list,and under strange circumstances,she ended up in the hospital. Don't worry she was fine,she just had a broken arm and two broken ribs. No one ever pinned anything on me though,but she never messed with me or Chelsa again.

"Bugger off,Malfoy."said Harry,turning back to the compartment.

"Who do we have here?"he said,eyeing me.

"She would never go out with you Draco,Just give it up."she Hermione.

"Oh,Shut up,Granger."He said,then walked over to me and extended a hand. "I'm Draco Malfoy."

"Tempest Potter."

"No relation to Him?"he said,giving a disgusting look to Harry.

"She's not related to me,Malfoy."said Harry.

"Well then,"he let go of my hand."Maybe I'll see you around sometime,maybe we can _**study**_ together."He was eyeing me.

"Ugh,Go jump off a cliff,Draco."I said.

This guy was getting higher and higher on my Bad List.

"Whatever,It doesn't matter,I'll see you around,Tempest. You can be sure of that."he said,then walked off.

"What a jerk!"I said.

"Yeah."said Hermione.

We walked inside and put our bags in the racks above our heads. We then sat down.

"So,Temp,What school did you go to before Hogwarts?"Asked Ron.

"I went to Salem School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."I said.

"Oh,In America,that's cool."Said Harry.

"So are your parents magical?"Asked Hermione.

I hesitated,my past was always a very uncomfortable subject for me.

"Umm,I don't know."I said.

"How do you not know?"said Ron.

"Umm,My Parents were killed when I was a baby. I was put in an orphanage in America and adopted when I was 10 by some really nice people."I said.

"Oh,sorry I brought it up."said Ron and Hermione at the same time,then they looked at each other sorta funny a we all laughed. When we had calmed down Harry said,"So you said 'put in an orphanage in America',were you not born in America?"

"No,actually I was born right here in Britain."

"Cool,Harry she might be your twin after all. She looks like you,and she was born in the same place as you,her parents were killed when she was a baby,and she has the same last name as you."

"I don't see it."said Harry.

"Hey guys,I'm kinda tired,will you wake me up when we get there?"I said,yawning.

"Yeah,of course."said Ron.

"Thanks."I said,as I yawned again.

I laid my head by against the seat and instantly fell asleep.

**My Dream**

I was standing in a room that was unfamiliar to me. Harry,Hermione,and Ron were standing in front of me.

"Hey guys."I said,but they stepped back.

"Get away from us you freak!"Yelled Hermione.

"What do you mean?"I questioned.

"We know you sercret."Said Ron.

"You're a monster!"Yelled Harry.

"No,No You've got it all wrong,I'm not a monster." I stepped forward and they stepped back.

"Monster!"They all yelled.

"No!"I screamed.

"Hey Tempest."said a voice behind me.

I turned to see draco holding a knife.

"See you around,Temp!"He said,and threw the knife.

It plunged into my heart and nailed my against the wall.

"Monster!"they all yelled,coming towards me with more knives and lit torched.

They were going to rip me apart and burn me!

"No!"I screamed.

"Temp,wake up!"said Harry.

"No! No!"I srceamed and shot up,my eyes open wide.

"You were having a nightmare,"said Ron."You keep saying 'No' and 'I'm not a monster'."

"Oh."I said.

The train had stopped and the whistle blew.

"Come on,"said Harry.

"We're finally here!"said Hermione.

I was so excited,I was finally here!


	2. Chapter 2

Please review!

Disclaimer:I don't own.

We got off of the train and stepped onto the platform. And huge man, at least 7 feet tall, wearing a furry overcoat walked over to us.

"'Ow was the summer, you guys?"He asked.

"It was great, Hagrid."Said Hermione.

"And who is this?"He asked, looking at me.

"My name is Tempest Potter, but you can call me Temp, sir."I said.

"'Y name is 'Agrid! So you're our Trans'fer student, 'hen?"

"Yes, I am."

"'Ell I'll being seeing you 'hree later, 'hen."

"Bye Hagrid." said Hermione.

We walked a little further before we came upon 4 people, 3 wearing Gryffindor uniforms one wearing a Ravenclaw uniform.

"Hey guys, who's this?"Asked the one with brown hair and freckles, holding the hand of the dreamy looking Ravenclaw with white-blonde hair.

"Hey. This is Temp. Temp, this is Neville, his girlfriend Luna, Seamus, and his boyfriend Dean."

The one named Neville had short brown hair and warm brown eyes. He had freckles covering his face. He was bulky, but you could see that it was all muscles. He was much taller than me, meeting my smaller 5'1 size with a giant 6'3. He had an air of confidence to him. Albeit, it looked rather new, but it was there nonetheless.

The one named Luna was about 5'8. She had pale skin, not as pale as mine, but she was very fair. She had White-blonde hair that reminded me of Draco Malfoy. She had pale china blue eyes and a dreamy smile on her face. The look on her face reminded me of some of the muggle kids from Houston that would get high at stumble downtown in the middle of the night. But her eyes told another story, they were sharp and alert. They looked like they could see into your very soul and tell you every secret you had. To be honest, it kind of freaked me out a bit.

The one named Seamus had a playful, carefree on his face. He had a strong face. His hair was a red-brown color and his eyes were a dark blue-brown, with freckles. His ears were slightly pointed, and I suspected that he might have some elf in his family.

The last one, Dean, was African and very tall. He was a towering 6'5. His curly, dark hair was in an afro style and his eyes were a deep chocolate.

"Hi."I said, with a small wave.

We got into coaches pulled by some invisible creature. Hermione, Ron, Harry, and I on one side. Neville, Luna, Seamus, and Dean on the other.

"So, do you know what house you're in yet?"Asked Dean.

"No, I'm gonna to be sorted with the first years at the feast."I said.

"That accent. Where are you from?"Said Neville, with a chuckle.

"Well, I was born in Britain. But when I was one, I to an orphanage in South Carolina, but when I was ten I was adopted and moved to Houston, Texas. But I've been going to school in Massauchusetts since I was eleven,so my accents' kinda all over the place,but I'm pretty much from the south."I said,with a chuckle of my own.

That had everyone laughing at my crazy explanation.

"Did your school on Massachusetts have house like Hogwarts?"Asked Harry.

"Yeah, there was the Callkeyen. Their mascot was the Caladrius. They're like your Hufflepuff. Then there was the Westens. They had a Wendigo for their mascot. They're like your Slytherin. Then there's the Sereineans with a Sphinx mascot. They would be like the Ravenclaws. And last was the Pherians and they had a Phoenix mascot. They're your Gryffindors."I said.

"What house were you in?"asked Hermione.

"The Westens."

Everyone but Luna stiffened.

"You were a Slytherin?"Asked Ron,disgust clear in his voice.

"No,I was a Westen. They might be similar,but they ain't the same."I said,offened.

It was that way at my old school. The Westens and the Sereineans got on fine and the Callkeyen were too afraid of us to do anything,but the Pherians hated us. They thought that since we were the darker of the school that we were evil,but we aren't,we're just misunderstood. All of kids that have been abused,like me,get sorted there because we are gaurded. It's a survival instinct that gets embedded in our brain. We need it to survival. Some of the kids that have disorders like depression or bi-polar are put in our house too. Sure some of the us are evil,but there are only a few. We're not all evil,just misunderstood.

"She's right, Ronald. The founders of Hogwarts on the Founders of the SSWW were two completely different sets of people. Just because the Westen house is similar to the Slytherin house doesn't mean it's the same."Said Hermione, with a warning tone.

"If my house is gonna be a problem-"I said,but was cut off by Harry.

"No,it's fine. "He said.

"You sure?"I asked, a little worried.

I had just made some new friends and I really didn't want to lose them, but if they couldn't exepct me for me, then I didn't need them.

"Yeah. It's ok."Said Harry.

We got out of the carriages and walked up the steps to a HUGE castle. It was two times as big as the SSWW! The doors were opened and we walked inside. I said goodbye to my new friends and walked with the first years to be sorted. We walked through another door to were a strict-looking, middle-aged woman stood with her arms crossed against her chest.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she said."Follow me to be sorted."

We followed her into what is assumed must be the great hall. There were four long tables four with students of different ages. We went down the middle aisle, but I wasn't paying attention to any of this. A smell had reached my nose, the smell of herbs, leather, and old books. It was intoxicating. My brain was screaming MATE! My mate was here at Hogwarts.

I scanned the room, but it took me minute to find were the smell was coming from because there was so many people there. But I found the origin of the sent and locked eyes with…


	3. Chapter 3

I scanned the room, but it took me minute to find were the smell was coming from because there were so many people there. But I found the origin of the scent and locked eyes with… the darkest set of eyes I had ever seen. They were pure jet and it seemed like I would get lost in them.

I looked away from the eyes and saw that they belonged to a handsome man, maybe 29 or 30. He had deep black hair that went to his shoulders; it was shiny and silky looking. His nose was a bit big, but it fit his face, which was aristocratic looking. He was glaring at me. A pang of hurt jolted me out of my daze. I could now hear that someone was saying something.

A very old man with a long grey beard, twinkling blue eyes, and purple robes with stars on them was saying, "I would like to announce that we had a transfer student joining us this year. Her name is Tempest Potter. She is from the Salem School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in America. She will be in the 6th year classes. I ask that you all welcome her. Now, she needs to be sorted."

He said the last part to me, with a wink, then sat back down in the middle of the head table, near my mate.

"Ms. Potter."Said the strict looking woman, giving me a small smile.

I gave a small nervous smile of my own, and then sat on the stool in front of the school.

_'Well, the other Potter has finally arrived then? _'Asked a voice inside my head, when she put the sorting hat on my head.

I didn't know what to do, so I just sat there like an idiot.

_'So where shall I put you? _'Asked the voice again, who I know guessed was the sorting hat.

I wasn't really paying attention, I was thinking of a reason my mate could have been frowning at me. I didn't even know him. What could I have possibly have done to offend him?

_'A vampire, ah? And Snape's mate at that!'_The hat said.

How did it know that?!

_'It's all here inside your head, girlie. Everything. I know all your secrets, but don't worry. I won't tell. But as of where to put you? You are loyal, like a Gryffindor, yes; but I also see sneakiness and shadows. I think I know where to put you. Better be **Slytherin!**'_

The Slytherin table cheered, while the other tables just clapped politely. I got off the stool and went to sit at the Slytherin table. I took an empty seat next to a girl with straight red hair and pretty hazel eyes.

"Congrats on being a snake."She said."My name is Darcy Chase, by the way." She smiled at me.

"Nice to meet you."I smiled back.

"Well, well, well Tempest. We meet again."Said a voice I recognized as Draco Malfoy.

Uggh, couldn't he just leave me alone!

"I'm so glad you're a snake. It'll give us a better chance to get to know each other. "He said.

"Look, Hun, If you wanna be friends, that's cool, I'm all for it. But you should probably know that we play for the same team, sweetheart, so please stop your advances. They're frickin' annoying."I said, firmly.

Draco looked shocked for a moment then his expression changed.

"Are you sure?"

Face Palm!

"Yes of course I'm sure!"I said.

Darcy giggled on my other side.

"Alright then. Friends?"He extended a hand.

I shook it.

"Friends."

We had talked through the first years getting sorted and the headmasters speech, because a feast had just appeared on the table. There was turkey, chicken, beef, masted potatoes, green beans, rolls, stuffing, sweet potatoes, salad, pitchers of pumpkin juice, and much, much more.

We all loaded our plates, but I didn't get as much as everyone else. Being a vampire I didn't need as much regular food as most people. I just needed to drink blood. Vampires don't kill people when they drink from them. We can drink from any human, until we find our mate. When we find our mate we need to drink blood from our mate to sustain us. If we don't we will get very sick and eventually die.

Everyone's goblet was filled with pumpkin juice ,but mine was filled with a sweet-smelling crimson liquid.

"What's that?"Asked Darcy, looking at my glass.

"Um…I have to have a certain vitamin drink because if I don't I'll get really sick."I lied.

"Oh."She said.

"So, who's that?"I said, looking at my mate, trying to act casual.

"That's professor Snape. He's our head of house. He teaches potions."She said.

"Oh, cool."

We talked some and I found I really liked Darcy, but I couldn't really give her my full attention because I was focused on my mate. I kept thinking about why he could have been glaring at me. I just hoped that he wouldn't reject me. If not drinking yours mate's blood didn't kill you(which it would),then rejection would.

Soon the feast ended and we were all headed back to our dormitories. But before I could get to the Slytherin's dorm and professor McGonagall stopped me.

"The headmaster would like to see you in his office. I will take you there."I said.

I followed her to a statue of a gargoyle.

"Peanut Brittle."

The statue opened to show a set of stone steps leading up. We climbed up and were met with a large door on the landing. Professor McGonagall opened it and stepped inside. I followed and the door was shut behind me.

Inside was the headmaster, sitting behind his desk. My mate was standing near the wall.

"Please take a seat, Mrs. Potter."Said Professer Dumbledore.

I sat in one of the chairs facing the desk.

"We are informed of your situation,Ms. Potter."He said.

"Please call me Tempest, Sir. Ms. Potter makes me feel like I'm in trouble." I said.

"Alright Tempest. But I'd like to ask you a question concerning your being a vampire." he said, his eyes twinkling in a way to made me suspicious.

"What?"I asked, a little afraid of the answer.

"We know that when vampire's find their mates, there are certain actions that must take place. Have you found your mate?"

Oh, this guy was sneaky!

"I…um…I…Kinda."I said, with a shrug, the last part sounding like a question more than an answer.

"Who is it?"He said, with a small smile.

I growled.

_'I hate you!'_I screamed mentally.

"We are waiting." He said.

With a mental sigh I stood up then turned to look at my mate.

He just glared at me then realization dawned on his face.

"No!"He yelled."No! I **am not **the Potter brat's mate!"

Pain coursed through my body and I swayed, almost falling. No! He couldn't reject me! He just couldn't!

"Severus, you're hurting her!"Said the headmaster.

"No Albus! I don't care!"

More pain racked my body before I fell into an inky blackness.


End file.
